


Doctor

by SimmeringSun



Series: Siblings of Light [9]
Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Chronic Illness, Dr. Light's A+ Parenting, Gen, Short, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 16:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimmeringSun/pseuds/SimmeringSun
Summary: There wasn't a doctor in the world that Blues trusted, so Roll decides to follow her dream and become one.





	Doctor

Roll was learning.

She was learning as fast as she could. She retained and processed as much knowledge she could get her hands on. She went to libraries and hid books underneath her bed. She'd take them out when the moon was in the sky, and she'd read the words like her life depended on it.

But her life didn't depend on it, her brother's did.

She always wanted to be a doctor. She had clutched onto the dream ever since she knew what doctors were. Her father was out there creating and her brother was out protecting all. Roll wanted to do her part and heal everyone. Human and robots; she just wanted to cure them all.

It started off as a dream. Something she'd say to her dad that he would dismiss. 

“Dad, I want to be a doctor.”, Was always said with a smile, but it was always met with a grimace. It was always responded with a “You weren't built for that my child” or that cursed “I need you here to cook and clean.”

Any robot can cook or clean. Few can become healers and help the world. She would doubt her dreams, but they stayed in the back of her mind.

She'd just continue to cook and clean day after day. That's what she was built for, right? Being a doctor was just a childish dream meant to be in the back of her mind. It didn't stop her from reading books though. 

Then he came.

He was like a bomb. He crashed into their lives quite literally for Roll. He hurt Roll, and he hurt her family. Roll hated him. She vowed that she would never forgive him for hurting the ones she loved.

But he was just a child looking for love. He was her brother who was put out in the rain and forgotten about. He was tired, and broken inside. He reached out for his siblings with hesitant steps, and Rock didn't hesitate to reach back, so she tried it herself.

They were thick as thieves now. Blues would sneak into the building at night when she and her brother pretended to sleep. He'd bring gifts and always listen to them. In return they'd share their crayons and gave him hugs. 

Roll loved Blues. Sometimes she'd barely remember the time where Blues called himself the Break Man. She saw his messy hair, his nervous smiles, and his dorky attempts at coolness and all she'd see is her big brother. 

The boy who had threatened to tear them apart became her brother who would always save the day. He was always there to protect her and Rock. Whenever a situation seemed hopeless, she'd just try her best and wait for the sound of a whistle.

Blues was always there for them, so naturally she wanted to always be there for him. She wanted to be there for all of her family.

But Blues was sick.

She wasn't a medical expert, but she could tell. Roll soon realized that her brother was sick in multiple ways.

Jokes of him dying slipped from his tongue so easily. He was quick to put himself down, and quick to say sorry. Whenever someone would give him a compliment he would brush it away instead of accepting it. And worst of all, he treated every goodbye with care. He'd choose his words carefully, and offer a small smile each time he left.

“He's sick.”, Roll would whisper to Rock. It was in the ways the other held himself, and the way he'd sometimes be swaying on his steps until he abruptly left. “He's very sick.”

Rock didn't understand. And how could he? He saw Blues as a formidable force. Rock idolized Blues, and looked up to him. Of course Roll looked up to Blues, but she wasn't blinded. She knew that something was up.

“You're worrying over nothing.”, Rock tried to convince her. “Maybe he just didn't get enough sleep tonight.”

For a minute Roll thought that maybe her brother was right. Maybe her deep rooted wish of being a doctor is just making her think that Blues is sick. He would have told them if he was sick right?

It took the sickening sound of a helmet colliding with the linoleum floor for them to snap out it. They were playing in their room with Blues when suddenly the older robot had shot up. He had a nervous look on his face, and his eyes had immediately shot to the window.

“I-I need to leave.”, Blues said. He was trembling. His hand moved over the opening to his core compartment, but Roll could still see the concerning glow that shone through the cracks of his fingers.

“Blues, are you ok?”, Roll asked. It was quite obvious that he was not, but she just needed to get him to calm down.

“Yes!”, Blues said a little too quickly. “Goodbye guys, I love you.”

Blues swayed on his steps, and as soon as he spun to turn around towards the window, he swayed and fell forward.

“Blues!”, Rock quickly called out, but the robot had already fell to the floor.

Roll had quickly knelt down beside him, and the signs of sickness were clear as day. She could hear his core spinning, and see the faint glow it had through his core compartment. His cheeks were flushed and he was hot to the touch.

Roll taken off his helmet. She took off his scarf, and with careful fingers she opened his core compartment. It was popping and sizzling. It looked more like a bomb than a core.

“G-Get away. I need to get away..”, Blues had said weakly. 

“No! We're going to help you Blues!”, Roll said. “I'm going to get Dr. Light!”

“No!”, Blues quickly called out. He grabbed his sister's wrist with a weak grip. “N-No you can't. You can't..”

“Why not?”, Rock asked.

“He won't fix me. He'll break me.”, Blues said. He's trembling, and his words are slurred. He must have had a fever. 

With a heavy heart, Roll realized that Blues did not trust Dr. Light. Dr. Light was the only one who could fix Blues. He was the only one with the blueprints and the knowledge of cores. If Blues wouldn't get help from Dr. Light he could die.

“Ok.”, Roll said as he held her brother's hand tightly. She willed tears back, and spoke again before Rock could protest. “Ok, I'll take care of you.”

Roll had put a cold washcloth on her brother's head, and watched over him as he fell in and out of sleep. 

“He's delusional Roll. Dr. Light wouldn't hurt him.”, Rock said. He was Dr. Light's favorite, the adored son who saw Dr. Light's words as always true. He didn't understand. Roll didn't fully understand either, but she knew that Dr. Light did not love Blues. At least, not in the way he loved her and Rock.

“He's my patient now.”, Roll said. “He's under my care and I won't let him down.”

Blues’ temperature went down as the sun rose and shone light through the window. When Blues fully woke up he muttered apologies.

“I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I put you both in danger. I shouldn't visit anymore. I shouldn't-”

“Blues. No saying sorry. You're our brother. We wouldn't throw you out. I'll always be there for you.”, Roll said. “Just like you're always there for me.”

A match was turned on that day, and like wood to a fire, Rolls dream was burning hotter than ever before.

It was simple: Blues needed a doctor, so Roll would be a doctor.

She became a thief. She snuck into Dr. Light's labs when she was sure that Rock and the doctor was sleeping. She shifted through papers, and with her core spinning fast, she took all the papers she could find about cores and Blues.

She printed reports made by esteemed doctors at the library. She called Kalinka and had her send over books that Dr. Cossack had written in the mail.

She'd write down notes and draw out plans. 

It got tiring: the learning, the cleaning, and the cooking. But she'd take one look at Blues and she'd suddenly feel restless.

“I'm so glad you realized your purpose Roll.”, Dr. Light said proudly as he patted Roll's head. She had a mop in her hand, and a head full of forming ideas.”We can finally leave that doctor stuff behind.”

“Yeah.”, Roll says with a smile. She thought about Blues afraid of his own dad. She thought about the books underneath her bed that were waiting to be read. “Yeah, we can finally leave that doctor stuff behind us.”


End file.
